


All In Your Head

by Frocto



Category: ME!ME!ME! - Teddyloid (Song)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Hypnosis, Twerking, fuckdoll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I wrote for fun about Meme from Teddyloid’s Mememe video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Your Head

Across the room, the glow of a boy's TV flickered, cycling through soft blues and pastel pinks, and the bright white of that perfect skin, on those unnaturally perfect girls. In the dim light of evening, he could pretend he was just holding his head like this because it was comfortable, that his boxers weren't stretched taut against his arousal, that his young little heart wasn't thump-thumping at the racy music video straight from the perverted nest of the Internet. His t-shirt was stretched up one arm draped over his head, displaying plenty of the boy's athletic little body. His other hand wandered down his stomach, creeping ever closer to his twitching bulge.

Most happy, sexy, wiggly little anime SLUTS were content on their side of the screen, gyrating their hips, presenting bouncing tits for males to salivate over, that sort of thing. Never mind how badly horny boys wanted to HOOK those hips and ruthlessly impregnate them, or how much they wanted to suck those fat, milk-strained bosoms into their mouths and guzzle every last drop... Any anime girl could produce as much milk as a man could want with a happy little smile. She just wanted to make men feel good and cum, especially real ones. Most 2D girls were happy on their side of the screen, dancing and kissing and fuck-fucking only each other raw. Meme was a bit different though...

So when she saw Master's cock was straining at his shorts, throbbing away hotly before her, she couldn't wait a moment longer! She eased herself out of the claustrophobic, pink-filled space she throbbed and pulsed in,with the sound of tinkling laughter filling his room as she gushed out into the real world. Meme was the cutest, sluttiest set of little identical triplets you ever saw, with silky blue hair and tiny, "fuck-me" body-hugging skank dresses and black stockings.

Seeing he was awake, it wasn't long before the three drooling honeys were crowded up alongside his bed, clamouring for space! There was something eerie about the way they didn't seem to be all there, like how part of their brain seemed to be switched off all the time... They were like hungry, naughty beasts that had found the one they wanted to love and protect, the permanent object of their adoration. Their hypnotically glowing purple and pink eyes shone with love for him, while their pale cheeks flushed with girlish colour. Soft red tongues glistened wetly between their sticky lips, waiting to come out and lash at his juicy, delicious little body for as long as they'd let him. They were craving him so much it hurt them, so much they could die, and the excess energy overflowed out of their bodies and into their environment, making everything horny, everything throbbing with sex.

They were almost upon him before his own hungry haze abated, allowing him to realize -- this wasn't supposed to be happening! His bed up against the wall, he didn't get much extra distance out of lurching his way across it, head bonking into the drywall. His own eyes, a frigid blue color with one hidden dashingly under a bang of black hair, darted from one girl to the next, scrambling for the logic, the reasoning, the... the questions these little sub-normal nymphets would neither ask nor think about. What use were all those delicate human parts when you were a beast? A fuck-animal with no sense or need for time and thought. Mouth dry, throat clenching, their presence put the damper even on his own faculties, the only thing coming out being a raspy little gasp, a hitching exhale.

Fwip. Well at least one part of him was being honest! Slipping it free of his boxers, the center girl found herself staring down a boyhood that, despite its shy little head hiding in that foreskin, wanted to be at least nine inches closer to her than the rest of him did, pulsing and bouncing in time with the melody of the song still playing behind them, until a droplet of pre-juice formed on the tip, as though vulgarly copycatting her own dumb-drooling expression. 

"Yo--you--how--I--" 

You foolish boy, if you were going to run you should have done it minutes ago! They might not even recognize it consciously, their eyes reporting directly to their muscles that he was planning to make for the door, the way his eyes twitched, the strain in his muscles--but they couldn't let that happen!

Simultaneously, three hot trails of drool began to run down the girl's chins, mouths distending eerily in the way only 2D girls could. He was so small, so cute, so hung... The perfect male to father their children, the perfect boy to take care of them... Well, at least until they sucked him dry, anyway.

Memememememe~ At first he could only hear the briefest humming static around him, as if it were emerging from another dimension entirely, but the longer they lingered, the more it took form: the playful tones of sexy, fun, dorky Japanese Pop music. It was pounding in his ears and going straight into his body via his cock, leaving that shaft throbbing and glistening with anime-fueled energy. It looked ready to slide into a hot pink mouth.

As love-hearts bubbled overhead, the three girls crowded up in front of him, filling his field of view with everything their instincts drove them to feed him. Big eyes, soft curves, overwhelming gentleness and kindness and warmth... And those fat breasts hanging over their chests like they were perverted fucking milk cows out in the field! They took a hold of him and placed him firmly back down on the bed, before waggling their tits in his face, framing them with fingers held in a heart-shape! Seeing they had his attention, the three honeys began swaying their hips side to side, then turned around and kicked them even harder, bouncing cuddly butts together enough to flip their skirts up, showing off the horny slits of their pussies through their panties! These girls had come out of his computer monitor for one thing and one thing only! Having fun with master!

So thirsty... so horny... Unbidden, images of grabbing the middle one by the hair and turning that stupid slutty face into a battering-ram test site, or maybe grabbing that one on the right and quenching his thirst from those creamy cow-cans--

"Ah!" Yanked from his JPop-induced trance by his triplet-servants readjusting him so firmly, giving him nothing to look at but their perfectly-drawn curves, those slutty-cute dresses... Lying there on the bed, eyes drinking in displays of T-n-A any boy his age would punch himself over and over to experience, a very dangerous thought occurred to the young boy: If... if they were going to hurt me, they'd have done it already, right? They wanted him...

Putting on his most confident little smile, even if it was undercut a bit by his flushed face and regular waves of goosebumps brought on by changes in the music's tempo, even though his ears had stopped consciously registering it, letting it dangerously deep into his brainwaves. 

"H--" Oops, voice broke. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Hey--girls." Almost without thinking, he made sure to get their attention by clapping a hand to each end-girl's ass, pushing them together like slutty book-ends, his sun-warm fingers sinking into their pale rumps until he could feel the pert muscle underneath. "Do the dance right," he purred, fighting off an urge to just devour them. He had to stay in control. That's what 2D girls were best for, right? They were purely for him.

Their hands had been pawing at him when he spoke up, clutching his body. They leaned back. For a second there, the gentleness had been fading from their eyes, replaced with a beast-like sexuality, the soft music had begun throbbing and pounding and their dresses had almost popped right off the more horny they got... 

But it was okay! They were cute, pretty, sweet, innocent girly-girls again. They could be flesh-devils later, ne? Even if they couldn't speak, only giggle, they could understand... Their eyes darted to the centre, all three of them squirming and grinning and gushing. The soft tits and pliable flesh of these fuck-hot playthings was mired together, a seedy bog he could let himself sink all the way into.

The middle Meme, who seemed to be in charge of the other two, clapped her hands and they went from dangling tits inches from his face to standing a few feet away. Their unnatural presence made his previously dark little bedroom pulse with light and sound as they began to dance to the beat throbbing all around the four of them!

The saucy little foxes began to dance for him, two of them with hands clasped together at pussy level, the middle girl extending both her forefingers to point at her eyes. She turned her head coyly, shy as any waifu would be on her wedding day, then gave him a saucy wink. When she began swinging her fat, fertile hips from side to side, all three of them did, bouncing cherry-red dresses up and down, flashing their teasing zettai-ryouiki. Each wiggle seemed to bare a little more thigh-flesh than the previous one as they performed the intuitive mating-dance of the anime girl.

They reversed poses, making the two girls on the outside bounce their breasts more vibrantly while centre-stage took over revealing teasing whispers of her pussy through her tight shimapan.

His turn to drool like a fuck-animal. Scooting up to the edge of his bed, letting his legs dangle off it, he pushed his concerns from his mind, the subtle changes in the atmosphere just now, the edge in their sickly-sweet stares. His imagination, surely, a reaction from before he had control of things. Now they were--literally--dancing to his tune, and he was safe. 

"G-good girls..." He propped himself on one hand, the other reaching, barely able to close his fingers around his yet-to-fully-ripen meat puuulling his foreskin back to free that deliciously pink head, blunt and broad, glistening with pre that had seeped in. Smart boy, pacing himself, pumping his organ only every second or so.

Could 2D girls get pregnant? Well, they're supposed to be perfect, so in his case... The boy's sac, still hidden from view, churned and tingled at the mere fantasy, the high-resolution figment of his imagination of pulling out of one of those wide-hipped ink-bimbos, watching her puffed up pussy slurp back to normal shape, oozing bubbly boy-seed while the other two begged for their turns. "Good... good girls..." 

His ego assuaged, it only took a few minutes for yet another thought to bubble into his music-softened head: Wait, why am I doing this manually? "Uh--" Two snaps of his fingers filled in for their irrelevant non-names as he pointed out the girl on the left. "Y-you. Help me with this. A-and you," the girl on the right this time, "I'm thirsty!" Letting it get to your head, aren't you, little boy? Without any orders, he assumed the middle one would keep dancing, but would he really be able to focus on that?

His words must have fueled the girls with more energy: They kept dancing, changing positions, either shaking breeder hips or juicy asses, with hands either in front or behind their heads, or pointing to whichever mega-fertile, massively sexy bouncing endowment they wanted their man looking at at that exact moment. Meme-1 placed her hands behind her head, locking her fingers as tightly as if they belonged to a man face-fucking her. With slow, deliberate motions, she humped her hips sensuously for him, wanting him to enjoy the show as much as he could~ She'd do anything to make a pretty young male like him release his gooey load, it was her one and only goal in life!

Meme-2 turned away from him, squatting slightly. She hooked her fingers in her shimapan and lifted them up slightly, planting her butt in his crotch, grinding her booty up and down the boy's fat shaft. Contact between 2D and 3D occurred with a splash of colour and an explosion of sensation too good for words! Rather than moving up and down, she chose that juicy hip-swinging motion she so loved to do in her music video... Swatting his stiffy from to side ruthlessly, each bap on the fat head seeming to make it stiffen up even more painfully!

Meme-3 hopped excitedly from one foot to the other, bouncing up and down and making those fleshy dress-stuffing tits bounce like crazy like only perfect anime titties could! Even those colossal milkers could look dainty and delightful when they weren't being dragged around by bad-girl blood-red nipple piercings. She was a cute little princess with a fuck-hungry slut switch hidden up her cunt. All girls should be as perfect as them. She peeled her dress off, giving him access to the tight, slender plane of her belly and her perky tits, just barely raising it until it exposed the little candy-pops of her areola. She was quick to slide one between his lips, a steady flow of milk rushing into the boy's mouth.

Don't worry, Meme-2, his hips were taking care of the up and down all their own. Gripping a fistful of his blankets for support, he thrust up against that jiggly butt out of sync with her gyrations, making for a complicated swingy-slappy goodness that left his abs and her backside splat-splatted with splotches of that sticky-slick precursor to the good stuff, threads of it connecting slut-butt to boy cock and boy-cock to boy for moments before breaking. To say nothing of the massive vein throbbing into existence all down the top, an off-center mirror of the cum-vein below, itself flexing to put a splurt of pre-juice square into the small of Meme-2's back.

The boy's head moved almost automatically, perhaps leftover instincts from draining mommy's titties, to wrap his lips around that painfully-eager to serve nipple. In the back of his mind he briefly wondered if anime milk would taste different, letting the answer splash over his tongue and coat his throat, soothing his thirst and dulling his thoughts to the point they may as well have been clubs. One eye tried to stay focused on his dancing girl, not wanting her efforts to go to waste, but-- Oops, should have remembered, he isn't yet used to his waifus!

His toes curled, the only warning any of this little foursome got before the first burst came, his organ exploding messily into Meme-2's pretty hair, another rope splattering back against his own chest as his hips spasmed, jerking up in an impulse to bury his fuck-rod as deep as possible when it came time. His teeth catching on the other girl's nipple, he left marks as he cried out around a mouthful of cream, spilling seed so wastefully! It didn't last long, thankfully, and despite its swollen size, his cock still stood hard as a pillar, waiting for the next round.

When his cute, fat cock gushed, all three of the girls squealed out loud, eyes widening, tongues sliding across wet lips. They liked that! We like being fuckdolls! We wanna fuck and fuck and fuck!

Soft eyes turned darker around the edges and much, much brighter in the middle. Silky blue hair turned almost fully black. The girl's dresses popped off their bodies one after another as the music took a darker turn, candy-pink JPop ruthlessly seguing into dark, thumping, heated dubstep, the kind that made sex-organs throb underneath clothes and dragged pussies and cocks closer together.

Hot breath clouds formed in front of their drooling mouths as their stripey, ribboned undergarments popped off their bodies. A wave of dark light passed over their bodies from bottom to top and sexy pink, plastic collars sealed around the three slut's throats. They were gripping the flesh tightly, binding them to their new master. They all hiccuped and giggled, pussies pulsing in time with their laughter.

Pink plastic nipple rings and clitty rings formed on the three girls, connected to their collars by shiny, bright-red strings that glowed in the newly dark room. The girls were panting, plucking at the sex-strings binding them up, the innocent dances from before now taking the form of naked, carnal twerking and belly-dancing. They moved around him like circling sharks, pausing to squat down and shake their lewd lower bodies... As the hot music seemed to flow directly into his cock, the three sluts moved in for the kill!

"Mffh, mf, mm!" She gave a little jolt whenever he did that with his tongue, tugging the string to get a little extra spurt of cream. She'd had to hold his arms down initially, youthful strength struggling against the frenzied force-milking of Meme... Meme... which one is this one again? His thoughts slipped into a haze as blank as the face of the hentai protagonist he sympathized with, unable to remember anything about the world beyond the giggling moo-cow keeping him fed and the hard-working buttsluts giving all those nutrients somewhere to go.

He couldn't even feel the burn in his hips anymore, jackhammering his cock up between the impossibly-skilled duet being played by the other two Memes working their asses in tandem. Sometimes one would gyrate her hips in a circle, letting the other's twerk-jerking grind his straining erection into her, other times they synchronized, both to each other and the subsonic-erotic music, practically fucking his entire body with that perfect mix of sensations.

Not one to be a selfish lover, he had tangled those red cords around his organ, though he couldn't quite remember when he'd done it. All he knew now is that every deep-arching thrust made them squeal and sigh and moan, all for him, his perfect girls. Nothing compared to the sounds they made when his sac tightened, his balls throbbing their way through the harshest trial of endurance a boy had ever had to experience, and he erupted! Again and again, until the air stank of spooge and sweat, and whatever sweet little perfume the Memes used in place of pussy-juice.

The poor little boy's head was swimming, the sensation overload too much for him... All he could see was tits and ass, all he could feel was anime-girl warmth around him and all he could do was cum! With each throb of the music, a different Meme seemed to be sitting in his lap, high-heels firmly planted on the ground and her ass twerking up and down his shaft, glossy cheeks swallowing his member. By the time they were just getting warmed up, each throb of the pulsing music accompanied the next girl's downthrust and her hot asscheeks touching off on his member!

Soon, the merry-go-round of grinding, teasing bottoms was looping around... Every time an ass came back to him, it was dripping with just a teensy bit more of his seed, glossy semen highlighting her flesh as it rolled down her booty. When they'd started just minutes ago, they'd been giggling airily, teasing him playfully, now under the hot red lights they were grinding, fucking, thrusting and moaning.

A gulf between sensory input occurred: what he could see was the girls lined up in front of hands, their hands high in the air, their legs squatting and spread wide-apart. Their clitty rings swayed hypnotically from side to side as they shook their bared pussies for him. Each needy kick of their hips made their glow-in-the-dark nipple rings rise and lower as their heavy chests went boi-yoi-yoing for him. Not even slowing their gyrations, they spread their pussies with their fingertips and the sounds of female moans rang in his ears.

Even as he was treated to this new sexy dance-show, the disconnect in his senses became more apparent! He could feel the Memes all around him, riding him, pushing titties into his face, caressing his body... The dimension-hopping cuties glistening fucksheaths wrapped around him one after another as the music reached its hottest climax.

His pulling on their clitty rings drove the girls to cum one after another, and even as that lewd dancing continued in front of him, he simultaneously felt those swaying anime-holes fluttering around his shaft. He could see the dancers lined in front of him suddenly filling up with semen, all three of their hot pussies spreading and white fluid shooting into their bodies. Their dancing faltered momentarily, knees buckling, but they just kept shaking their bodies and drooling for him. A few moments later and his warm cock-fluids were dripping out of three well-fucked bitches.

He shook like a leaf, some lizard-brain part of him trying to tell him he'd survived some kind of trauma, that he was physically exhausted, dehydrated, days of exposure and abuse, an orgy bordering on madness. For several minutes he didn't move, struggling, grasping for something... something... Swallowing hard, the boy sat himself up, sweeping sweat-sticky hair out of his face. His cock looked ten years older, swollen and gorged, hanging across his thigh and several degrees hotter than the rest of his body--even his poor sac was puffed up, throbbing palpably, as though forced to grow to meet this new demand.

His eyes glanced from Meme to Meme, admiring how even now one of them was wiggling her butt, another playing in his cum as it leaked from her cunt like so much steaming hot taffy, the third simply humming the melody to their song. Whatever this... is... whatever they are... He couldn't deny it. Reaching a hand, he found one of those delicate threads, barely as thin as a hair, yet as unbreakable as their lusty appetites, and gave it a gentle tug. "Come."


End file.
